(a) Field
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacture thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Presently, one of the most widely used flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), includes two display panels formed with electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The LCD controls the amount of light that is transmitted by applying signals to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD includes a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel that face each other. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate and data lines and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor are formed. In the common electrode panel, a light blocking member, a color filter and a common electrode are formed.
Liquid crystal molecules of the LCD may initially be aligned in a predetermined direction by a rubbing process.
A method by which a liquid crystal has a pretilt includes a contact rubbing method of applying physical pressure to an alignment layer by using a roller and a photo alignment method of irradiating ultraviolet rays onto the alignment layer to form the pretilt.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.